Speak of the Devil
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: Kurt Wagner is mild mannered and pious... after a recent mission his Humanity is questioned and so he seeks answers from an otherworldly source.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This follows on the heels of my fic **Siege Tactics**. If you wanna know what happened on the team-up mission then feel free to read it :)

Otherwise, continue with this tale and let me know what you think. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil you know<strong>

The Latverian Hydra Base mission has ended and the Blackbird has returned home. The motley crew team-up of X-Men and Avengers are greeted by Charles Xavier and Iceman. Charles has Logan and Iceman escort their new guest, the Winter Soldier, to a spare office. Cyclops was going to follow but he has to check on Jean. She passed out during the mission pushing herself to heal a deep wound that Captain America had received from an enemy teleporter who looked like a red version of Kurt. She woke up a few minutes before they landed. He and Logan escorted their guest from the Blackbird… now he wants to see to his wife.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks concerned as he approaches Jean and Storm. Their white-haired teammate excuses herself and heads off with a promise of talking later. Storm then runs into Steve and those two chat for a minute.

"I'm fine." Jean says giving a weak yet reassuring smile. Scott frowns.

"You don't look fine, Jean." He says as he caresses her cheek. Jean sighs.

"I pushed myself on this mission." She admits as she leans into the comforting touch. "Maybe too hard, too fast."

"Jean?" Comes Steve's voice breaking into the moment. Jean and Scott both look at Captain America. "Thanks… for what you did. I'd still be healing from that gut wound right now if you hadn't helped." Steve says with a friendly smile as he extends his hand out to Jean. She looks at the offered hand and takes it. Steve then gently shakes her hand. "I'm debriefing everyone in the War Room." The super soldier then adds and walks away. Natasha takes his hand as he goes. The two X-Men follow. The others are already there, save for Logan who is guarding Charles in case the Winter Soldier tries to rabbit again.

* * *

><p>"Good work, everyone." Steve starts with a smile. "We got out with our targets and no one was captured, killed, or severally wounded. I call that a homerun." The X-Men all smile and congratulate a job well done. Colossus gives a hurrah. Sam joins in but Barton and Natasha just look impassive.<p>

"What the hell." Clint says with a smirk and joins in by clapping. He nudges Natasha's arm but she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms… though she does smirk as she gives Steve hungry eyes.

"But that doesn't mean it's over. Hydra has other establishments out there, other places to hide and plan." Steve says in his Captain's voice and everyone listens.

"They have a telporter as well." Barton speaks up.

"Yes, they do… and it's hard to determine how many more Mutants they will rally to their cause." Steve says. "All of us have to be vigilant now. No more of this isolationist attitude. All Heroes have to work together for the liberty of all. United we stand… or Divided we fall." Steve finishes.

"Azazel." Kurt says and everyone goes quiet as they look to the blue devil. "He said his name vas Azazel und dat he vas a Neyaphem." Kurt adds in a distant tone. "The teleporter, the vun like me."

"There's two people I know who could shed some light on what exactly a… kneed-ya-"

"Nee-ya-feem." Kurt says pronouncing the name slowly for Steve when the Captain's voice trails off.

"Thank you… as I was saying… there are only two individuals I know of who could help clarify what a Neyaphem is." Steve says testing the new name.

* * *

><p>A phone call and an hour passes before Steve, Storm, Kitty, Colossus, and Kurt have all congregated up on the front courtyard which is south facing. They watch the clear blue sky when suddenly…<p>

"There! I see the red cape." Storm says as she points to the southeast. Then Thor is spotted by all as he zooms towards them and plummets from the heavens to impact the paving stones of the courtyard. They buckle and shatter under the force of the impact. Dirt is kicked up and small broken stone shards skip about on the paved area. Everyone has to react defensively to protect themselves from any flying debris. Steve uses his shield while Kurt stands behind him, Colossus metals-up, Kitty uses her phasing to let any flying debris pass harmlessly through her and Storm.

"Sorry about that. I'll aim for the grass my next visit." Thor says sheepishly to the frowning X-Men (though Colossus grins excitedly at meeting another super-powered Avenger) as Thor walks over with his red cape and long blonde hair flowing. His sky blue eyes light up at the sight of Storm. "Is this the Weather Witch I've heard so much about?" Thor says excitedly in his booming voice as he eyes her more closely.

"Weather Witch?" Storm asks as Steve greets Thor with a hand shake.

"Your hair is white, your eyes the color of the clear sky, and you bend the weather to your will. These are the markings of a Weather Witch." Thor says to clarify.

"You've heard of others like me?" Storm asks more curious now.

"Aye… as a child, my father told me and my brother of his travels throughout the Nine Realms." Thor starts with a smile. "There was a princess of a kingdom that was located in a sea of burning sands with hair as white as snow. She was of royal blood and seen as a goddess among her people because the winds were her friends and the rain heeded her sweet voice." Thor then sighs sadly and gives Storm a soft smile. "I can see why my father fell in love with her." Storm's eyes widen at that.

"That sounds like an interesting story, Thor… but there's another reason I have called you here." Steve says and steps aside to reveal Kurt who steps hesitantly forward and looks up curiously at the golden Thunder God. "This is Kurt Wagner. Kurt this is Thor." Steve says making the introduction.

"Hallo." Kurt says meekly as he gives a little wave and smiles nervously.

"By my father's beard! A demon of Muspelheim!" Thor says with a shout as he eyes Kurt with a start and spins his hammer in his hand as he lifts it. Steve steps between with shield raised and pleads for Thor to calm down. The blue devil's shoulders slump and his tail falls to the ground even as Thor settles.

"So I am a demon after all?" Kurt says in a wounded voice. A somber silence falls over the gathered group. Thor then eyes Kurt more closely in contemplation.

"Wait… You're a dark blue in color… every demon from Muspelheim is spawned in Hel. They come in a few colors… red, orange, yellow, gray, or black… but not blue… this is most curious." Thor then says as he steps closer to Kurt who looks up in nervous awe at the towering blonde man looming over him. "My father would know more than I… or my… brother, if he was till alive." Thor gets a saddened look upon his face and it is as if a cloud has moved before the sun. Then it passes and Thor smiles weakly. "Should you wish it, I shall take you to meet my father on Asgard." Thor then says with an assured nod of his head.

"Ja! I vish to know." Kurt says nodding his indigo head eagerly.

"What's goin' on here?" Rogue says curiously as she approaches, a warm smile on her lovely face. She eyes Thor giving him a down-up glance as he beams a smile at her approach.

"Marie, this is my friend and fellow Avenger, Thor." Steve says with a smile. "Thor, this is one of my students… Marie."

"Suga, you can call me Rogue." Rogue says with a smile to the big blonde man.

"A lovely lady such as yourself does not look to be of the outlawing type." Thor says as he takes her gloved hand and kisses her knuckles gently.

"Appearances can be deceivin'… so ah'm told." Rogue says in her southern drawl and blushes shyly. She then turns to Steve. "But seriously, what's goin' on here with Kurt?" She then asks concerned for her friend. Steve knows that Kurt saved her life once, Rogue has practically told him her life story… and she has come to view the blue devil as something like a brother. So it comes as no surprise that she'd be concerned about him.

"Rogue, I vent on a mission vith Steve und I seen another just like me." Kurt says speaking for himself. Rogue gives him a curious look.

"Like ya how?" Rogue asks curiously as her attention is all for Kurt.

"He looked just like me… only red vith black hair und he said his name vas Azazel." Kurt says and his excitement bleeds a little into his voice as he smiles at Rogue. The young woman puts her hand to her mouth to trap the gasp that wants to escape as she looks at Kurt with shimmering green eyes.

"Really? Red? With a tail as well?" Rogue then asks in a small voice.

"Ja… exactly the same." Kurt says and chuckles. "I thought he vas the Devil himself at first. I didn't think there'd ever be another who looked liked me… though there are Mystique und Hank who both are blue vith yellow eyes like me… perhaps I'm not so usual after all. I just vant to know vhere I come from. I just vant some answers." Kurt then adds with a sad smile. Rogue hugs him tightly in reassurance and Kurt hugs her back.

"Well then in that case… ah'm sure you'll find the answers soon, sweetie." Rogue says as she pulls away and smiles at her friend.

"Thank you." Kurt says to her then he looks to Thor. "Vhen can ve leave?" Kurt asks Thor. The Thunder God looks contemplative for a moment.

"Whenever you are ready, blue one." Thor says with a nod.

* * *

><p>Another hour passes and Kurt has a small bag packed and a navy blue hoodie on then he and Thor stand out in the open field behind the mansion. Steve, Natasha, Storm, Rogue, and Charles Xavier say their farewells and best wishes to Kurt. Thor assures them all that he and Kurt shouldn't be gone for more than two or three days at the most then Thor looks up and calls out to Heimdall… a brilliant flash of multi-colored light envelops the two and they are gone. Steve misses his new friend already but he hopes that whatever answers Kurt finds… they'll bring some measure of peace. Steve and the others then head into the mansion and go their separate ways. He and Natasha head down to the Danger Room to spar.<p>

"I hope Kurt finds what he's looking for." Steve says as he dodges a punch from Natasha and grabs her wrist. She spins around lightning fast and locks her legs on his arm. She then uses the momentum of her swing to topple the super soldier and they roll stopping with Natasha on top pinning Steve down.

"And if he doesn't?" Natasha asks coolly as she raises her left brow and looks down at Steve. He grabs her hips and pushes her to the side to roll over and he pins her to the matted floor.

"I know of only one other person who could possibly shed some light on the subject." Steve says and goes flat against the redhead as she tries to wriggle free.

"Oh?" Natasha says in her husky tone as she stills beneath the super soldier. "And who would that be?" She then asks and slowly grazes her teeth against the side of Steve's neck to show his vulnerable spot… as well as send shivers down his spine.

"You honestly don't know?" Steve says with a breathy chuckle (oh, yeah… he's turned on). Natasha gives him a cool glare but he just smiles at her.

"Demons means magic… magic narrows the possibilities down to roughly five individuals on the Index… one of which is dead but his golden brother loves to reminisce. Hmmm… Dr. Stephen Strange it is then." Natasha says with a pleased smirk as she eyes her lover.

"Junior." Steve corrects. "Everyone forgets to say Junior."

"Right… the original Doctor Strange disappeared in the '80s. Easy to confuse them since they have the same name and choice of career." Natasha says flatly. Steve shakes his head and chuckles at her sarcasm. She quickly turns the tables by popping her right hip up hard and sudden in his momentary lapse. She rolls Steve over and straddles his groin. She brings his left arm over his throat and leans forward adding pressure. Steve is surprised to say the least and the way she slowly wiggles on him is causing his blood to rush straight down to the point of contact at their hips.

"Gottya where I want ya." Natasha says seductively as her lips brush barely over his. Steve smiles at her.

"Think so?" He then asks innocently enough before he raises his arms and lifts her up easily. She sits back against his thighs after Steve sits up. His arms slide around her slim waist to pull her flush against his front. "I've missed you." Steve adds with a warm smile as he looks into her blue eyes. For a split second, Steve finds it interesting that her eyes are bluer right now than green… Odd.

"I'm here now." Natasha says as she kisses Steve passionately and the super soldier finds it hard to think at the moment. The only thought in the good Captain's head is a question in need of answer… where should he touch the beautiful redhead in his arms first?

* * *

><p>Several minutes and separate showers later… the pair makes their way to the dinning area since supper is about to be served. Steve and Natasha sit together and eat in peace until Rogue sits down across from Steve at the long table.<p>

"Where'd Kurt take off to?" The southern girl asks curiously. Steve looks at her oddly. She should know this since she was present when he left with Thor.

"He left with Thor, remember?" Natasha tells the young woman flatly.

"Thor was here?" Rogue asks and her eyes go wide at that. "Ah can't believe ah missed him." She groans and huffs out a sigh as she blows a white strand of her bangs from her eyes. Steve finds this so unusual.

"You met Thor… then saw him and Kurt off before they left for Asgard." Steve says and eyes Rogue carefully. She frowns sadly.

"Ah was stuck in Beast's physical science class all afternoon." Rogue says puzzled as she blinks a little rapidly then her eyes widen as the revelation crosses her mind. "This happened before." She says and lowers her voice as she leans across the table. "Mystique."

"Mystique?" Steve says puzzled at first. The name is familiar then it clicks and his own eyes widen as he looks at Rogue. "Female Shapeshifter. Expert in hand-to-hand combat. Used to work for a Mutant Terrorist known as Magneto."

"Then she put in some time with S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha says as she sips at her drink. "She started out giving us the dirt on Magneto then we put her combat skills to use tracking down all of her former associates connected with The Brotherhood of Mutants. Eventually, her shape changing ability returned but she stuck around."

"That's surprising." Steve says and shakes his head. "From what I've read, she seems to not want anything to do with Humans."

"She saved Nixon's ass back in '73. So ask yourself this… why does a woman do anything?" Natasha then asks Steve the rhetorical question. He just shrugs his shoulders silently at his girlfriend not knowing what to say to such a loaded question. Natasha just smirks at him as she says, "Because she can… because it's convenient… because it will help her out in the long run. Take your pick."

"In other words… only she knows why she does anything." Steve says.

"She's a shapeshifter… she'll just morph into whatever gets her through the situation." Natasha then says. "She's one of many S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who went AWOL after the Hydra take-over. My guess… She used S.H.I.E.L.D. to gain intel and access to the best tech and weapons around."

"She could stir up a whole lotta trouble now." Steve comments.

"Yeah… so then the real question is… why is she here?" Natasha then says and arcs her left brow as she looks at Steve. The super soldier thinks about the meeting with Thor and then his and Kurt's subsequent departure. The pieces are falling into place.

"I think the real question isn't why… but who." Steve then says sternly as he looks between the two women.

* * *

><p>Kurt's yellow eyes are wide as they dart around the inside of the Bi-Frost Observatory. His heart is racing as he gives a breathy smile to Heimdall, the Gatekeeper from under his hood.<p>

"Dat vas amazing!" Kurt says excitedly.

"Welcome to Asgard." Heimdall says in his stoic way.

"Hallo… I am-"

"Kurt Wagner… or Nightcrawler." Heimdall answers as he eyes the blue devil with his amber eyes and wears a small smirk.

"How do you-"

"My All-seeing gaze spied you more than a few years ago… when you attempted to assassinate the leader of one of Midgard's most powerful governments. You are of a curious appearance so I followed you for several days." Heimdall answers simply.

"Oh?" Kurt says and falls speechless at the reminder of his less than admirable moment.

"How has Asgard fared since I left?" Thor then asks the Gatekeeper.

"The Realm Eternal has repaired itself of the damage wrought by the Dark Elves, Lady Phoenix has returned, and so has another familiar face." Heimdall says with a knowing smile that is surprisingly warm upon the usually stoic face. Thor just gives a puzzled and thoughtful look to the Gatekeeper. "Go and see for yourself." Heimdall then says.

"Come, blue one… let me introduce you to my father." Thor then says and Kurt nods as they exit the Bi-Frost Observatory. Kurt's yellow eyes widen and he gasps as he looks ahead at the ribbon of rainbow lights and the golden city sprawled out on either side of it.

"This is Asgard." Thor says as he gestures in a slow arcing sweep with his right hand and hammer. "Relax, my friend for now…" Thor starts as he grabs Kurt's travel pack by a strap and whirls Mjolner then throws it. "We fly!" Thor shouts mightily as he and Kurt shoot into the sunny sky.

Kurt screams as he watches with darting eyes the sight of the sea and Rainbow Bridge zipping past below them. He then sees they are headed straight for a huge golden gate. Kurt panics and teleports from Thor's grasp only to reappear clinging to the larger man's back. Thor only laughs heartily as the gate opens at their approach and they move through without interruption. Kurt opens his eyes and breaths a sigh of relief though he still clings to Thor's red cape. The blue devil tenses again as they close in on the large balcony that serves as the royal feasting hall and antechamber to the throne room.

They swoop in and land skidding across the feasting table knocking golden plates and goblets from the surface before coming to a halt. The two are smiling and laughing at their entrance. Only the few servants attending to setting the feasting table for the evening meal to come witness this. Kurt teleports them from the table top to stand proper upon the stone floor.

"You!" Thor says to a passing Gnome servant. The child-sized being stops to listen to the Prince of Asgard. "Send word to my father that I have arrived with a guest and we seek his council at once." Kurt watches the large man with a bulbous nose and pointy ears nod his head hurriedly then take off. Thor then leads Kurt into the huge throne room which Kurt gawks and gaps at as they make their way to the foot of the golden throne.

"This is the seat of the greatest Realm in the Nine." Thor says to impress his new friend. Kurt looks thoughtful for a moment then teleports to the top of the dais and inspects the Seat of the Watchtower. He then 'ports away to stand once more with Thor at the foot of the stairs.

"It's just a chair." Kurt says with a shoulder shrug. "A pretty one… granted… but still just a chair none the less."

"I find this new attitude that Midgardians have towards centralized power… amusing as well as refreshing." Comes a woman's voice and the two men turn.

"Lady Phoenix!" Thor booms out as his eyes widen and his grin appears… but then his joyful look falters and he just looks at the beautiful woman sadly.

"Please… call me Sigyn. It is nice to see you again Thor." Sigyn then says and embraces the much taller blonde man.

"It has been too long, Lady Phoen- I mean Sigyn." Thor says as he offers a sad smile. "I wish Loki could be here to see you… for you are as beautiful as you have always been." Sigyn then gives Thor a sad smile of her own.

"Who is your friend?" Sigyn then says as she notices Kurt and the blue devil perks up at her inspection of him.

"My name ist Kurt Vagner though sometimes I am called Nightcrawler. I am a-"

"Neyaphem… or half by the looks of it." Sigyn says stunning Kurt into silence. "You didn't know, did you? At least not until very recently." Sigyn says as she focuses upon Kurt's mind and knows what he knows.

"What has happened recently? Besides my son bringing another… Mort-… What is this? Why is there a Devil in my throne room?" Odin says as he strolls up with a grim look upon his face. His one eye is solely upon Kurt who suddenly wants to disappear and hide in the shadows somewhere.

"Father, this is my friend… Kurt Wagner. He is also known on Midgard as Nightcrawler. Kurt this is Odin, my father and King of Asgard." Thor says introducing the two.

"Hallo." Kurt says sheepishly. "I am sorry for mien intrusion… but I just had to know vhat a Neyaphem is and vhere do they come from. A recent encounter on Earth revealed to me that there may be more to me than being a Mutant." Kurt finishes and hangs his head though his yellow eyes look forlorn at Odin.

"I know all too well the dangers of learning something new and secret about ones self. My second son learned the truth of his heritage and he went mad over it. Will you suffer a similar fate, I wonder?" Odin then says as he studies Kurt closely with his one eye.

"All mien life I have been the outcast. Some have been kind to me… many, not so much… but I have faith in the good vithin others to see beyond what is before their own eyes. Faith that they can look deeper vithin to see the truth of the man I am and not the monster they perceive me to be." Kurt says and he suddenly sounds older and wiser. Odin studies the shorter blue devil for a moment longer.

"Very well… but be warned that knowledge rarely brings peace…" Odin starts with a warning. "Neyaphem are a Race from Muspelheim that sought to improve their station… so they left in a mass exodus during the Convergence five thousand years ago. They sought to conquer the World of the Mortals but the Cherybim had already made an alliance with the Humans. The Angels fought against the Devils and they were pushed back through another portal that lead to Hel where their Race has been consigned to for all eternity."

"So there ist no vay to escape for them?" Kurt asks curious and sympathetic.

"There are secret ways to cross between the Realms but those pathways present dangers all their own… especially crossing to and from Hel." Odin then says.

"But it can be done?" Thor asks curiously.

"Yes." Odin says to Thor.

"Would this…" Kurt starts and disappears only to reappear up by the golden seat once more. "Count as a vay to cross between Realms?" Kurt asks then disappears to stand before Odin once more. Odin studies the blue devil more carefully now.

"Perhaps. I'll have my best scholars look into it." Odin says.

"If only Loki were still alive… I know he could puzzle this out instantly." Thor says with a sad sigh. Odin pauses to narrow his single eye at Thor but says nothing as he turns.

"Thank you… for talking to me." Kurt says respectfully and nods his head to Asgard's King.

"Think nothing of it." Odin says a bit gruffly and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil you don't Know**

Thor is eager to drag Kurt down to the training grounds as soon as the little blue devil tells him about sparring with Captain Rogers. Kurt happily obliges though he asks if he can change into more suitable clothing first. Thor allows him to do so and leads Kurt to a spare room near the throne room where Kurt can change.

Kurt has donned his X-Men uniform of a black Kevlar-weave tactical vest on over his long-sleeved black leather top with fire engine red accents at the outside of the forearms, vest sides (there's a red 'V' on the back that goes from the padded shoulders to his lower back), and outer thighs of his leather pants. His black shoes are reminiscent of those ninjas wear with red wrapping going up to mid-calf and yet oddly no soles. There is gold trim edging the seams of the vest and leathers. His daggers are sheathed on his outer thighs and a single one is at his lower back tucked below the vest. He wears specially made black fingerless gloves as well that protect the back of his hands yet leave his palms and finger-tips exposed.

"You certainly make for a fearsome sight in your battle garb, Friend Kurt." Thor comments with a smile and an approving nod as he looks at the shy blue devil.

"Please, call me Nightcrawler vhile I vear this outfit." Kurt says with a shy smile to the towering golden god-prince. It is a habit that Captain Rogers had gotten him into when they'd spar, so his codename would feel more natural when spoken. It also has the bonus of emboldening Kurt for it reminds him of his days in the circus.

"Very well… come then… Nightcrawler… and test your metal against Asgard's finest warriors, namely me." Thor then says with a spin of his hammer in his right palm as he leads the way to the training fields. As they go, various Asgardians mill about in their daily lives coming and going from the palace yet they all turn their heads and crane their necks to see the sight of the little blue devil tagging along behind Thor. Nightcrawler notices the staring but frankly he doesn't care… he's overwhelmed by the sights and scenery all about him!

"Such sights! Such beauty! Asgard ist truly a vondrous place!" Nightcrawler says loudly in awe as they turn outside the main entrance to walk along the walkway that hugs the base of the palace's front. He has to speak up over the sound of the rushing water that flows several meters below as the mighty River Urd emerges from the very foundations of the palace.

"The Mighty Urd has been bridled to give power to the Capital!" Thor explains loudly over the river's roar. Nightcrawler nods his head seemingly absent-mindedly as he looks over the railing at the various channels that direct the water away.

"Like the Hoover Dam… only golden, ja!" Nightcrawler says with a wide grin as he looks to Thor and they resume their trek. Thor smiles at the sight of this odd devil gawking about like a child with wonder in his yellow eyes at everything. Thor can relate… though Midgard's glass towers dominate the skylines of Mortal cities, they do strike him with a sense of awe at the intriguing beauty of the shimmers spires. Of course, even the tallest Midgardian structure barely reaches more than a third of the way up Asgard's golden palace.

As they walk, Thor notices there are more patrolling Einherjar moving about. It strikes the Golden Prince of Asgard as odd since things have calmed down amid the Realms since he was last upon Asgard. He will question his friends once he and Kurt arrive at the training grounds located in the shadow of the palace's west wing.

"Friends!" Thor booms with a wide grin as he walks down the stone steps to the top-most level of the tiered training grounds. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif are busy engaging various soldiers of Asgard's army within their own training squares. Thor notes how there are a few other warriors here as well from a few of the other Realms… Elves, Dwarves, some Vanir Silver Cloaks (which means King Njord or his wife, Queen Skaldi, must be here on Asgard).

"Thor!" Volstagg shouts as he swipes a Silver Cloak away with a parry of his large axe. The very tall portly man with fiery red hair comes strolling up to Asgard's Golden Son. The two men clasp forearms and then share a man-hug. "Has Midgard proven too boring for our favored Prince?"

"No… just paying a short visit to help a new friend find some answers about himself." Thor says and gestures to a now very shy Kurt who smiles nervously and waves at the huge man who is taller than Thor.

"Odin's Beard! 'Tis a Devil of Muspelheim!" Volstagg bellows out in surprise as he eyes Kurt with shock then takes a battle-ready stance.

"Hold, Good Volstagg! This is… Nightcrawler… and he is a friend to me and therefore to the Realm Eternal. I swear… on my Mother's noble soul… that he means us no harm." Thor says calmly and rests his hand to the haft of Volstagg's huge axe to encourage his voluminous friend to stand down. Volstagg does so, though reluctantly.

"The last Demon to grace Asgard with his presence was Surtur not but a few tendays ago." Hogun says as he approaches and gives a stern look to Kurt.

"Surtur?! Was here? On Asgard?!" Thor shouts as his anger rises. The last time Thor encountered and fought the Fire Demon King was nine hundred years ago… and Odin bound the great Demon with chains of Scabrite to contain his magic as well as Surtur himself. "How did he get free?!" Thor demands to know.

"No one knows how… we just know that he was freed." Sif says after her and Fandral approach.

"Lady Sigyn took care of him though… removed the Eternal Flame from his new sword Midnight then banished him to the frozen wastes of Jotunheim." Fandral says with a chuckle at the end.

"I suspect that Loki must have freed him sometime between his fall from the Rainbow Bridge and his reemergence on Midgard." Sif says as a spiteful glare flits through her dark eyes. Kurt notices it.

"That doesn't make any sense. Loki has no means to break those chains." Thor says as he shakes his head. He can't imagine Loki setting such a grave foe loose.

"He once had the means, Thor… or have you forgotten about Laevateinn?" Hogun says.

"It was lost when Loki and I fought against the trolls on Nornheim just over a century ago." Thor then says. "You all know how Loki lamented its loss." It's true… Loki became extremely depressed not long after… of course, he was also angry and heartbroken that his newlywed wife, Lady Sigyn (Lady Phoenix at the time), had left Asgard without so much as a word and never returned (until after the recent Convergence).

"Perhaps someone else has found it then." Sif suggests. "Lorelei escaped and struck a claim on Midgard after the Dark Elf invasion. Perhaps her sisters Karnilla and Amora know of its whereabouts? They are the only other ones in all the Realms that could hope to wield it effectively."

"Then perhaps you should ask Karnilla herself when she arrives tomorrow, dear Sif." Fandral suggests with an amused smirk as he eyes the dark haired woman.

"Queen Karnilla is coming to Asgard?" Thor asks in disbelief. Asgard and the Norns have had very rocky relations over the last four thousand years… especially so after Loki seduced Queen Karnilla (for Norn Stones) then her youngest sister Lorelei (for sport).

"You haven't heard?" Fandral asks curiously then of Thor.

"Heard what?" Thor asks as he gives a narrowed glare to his charming friend to just spill it already.

"Nornheim has joined the fold as the Tenth Realm… others are coming in from every corner of the Cosmos. Galactic Empires, Sovereign Worlds, and all manner of Advanced Beings have been offered a seat at Odin's newest bid for Universal Peace." Fandral says and Thor falls silent as he contemplates this bit of news.

"That explains the increased guard around the palace." Thor then says.

"Lady Sigyn makes certain that the Weapons Vault remains unmolested… though there was that scare when she vanished for a time to check on how the Aether faired in Tanleer Tivan's Collection." Sif then says.

"A cluttered mess of a place, if you ask me. Easy enough to get lost in it." Volstagg says and shakes his head at the memory of delivering the Aether to the Collector several tendays back. "I was ready to charge into Knowhere and liberate her… but then she returned and now all is well."

"Except she is still sad at the loss of Loki." Fandral cuts in but his voice is cast low with a solemn note.

"I see now that I must have words with my father… please, my friends, spar with Nightcrawler and make him feel right at home here in the Realm Eternal." Thor says to his friends. "I shall return swiftly, in the meantime… enjoy yourself." Thor says to Kurt and offers a wane smile to apologize before his whirls his hammer and zooms off into the air. The awkward silence that follows is then broken by Fandral.

"So you hail from Midgard?"

"Ja."

"Funny, I've never known a Mortal to look so… curiously as you do." Sif then says as she eyes Kurt closely. His cheeks flush a deep purple from the curious look she gives him but it's barely noticeable since his skin is a dark indigo in color.

"There are actually lots of various looks for… Mortals… like me. There ist a voman whom looks similar to me… vith the blue skin and yellow eyes… though her hair ist red. She does not have a tail but she can change her outward appearance to look und sound like anyone she vishes."

"Does she know how to use magic?" Sif then asks curiously.

"Magic? Nein… err-I mean, no. She ist a Mutant. Mutants are different than Humans. Ve Mutants tend to have special abilities that sets us apart from the normal Human population. I can do this." Nightcrawler says and suddenly he disappears in a puff of smoke to appear three feet behind where he was standing. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three all raise their eyebrows in curious surprise… but then a figure bumps into Nightcrawler and forces the blue devil to stumble.

"Watch where you are going… Devil." Says the male figure.

"I am very sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kurt starts to apologize but the man… or rather Angel with pale blue skin, solid black eyes save for pin points of white at the center, and long platinum blonde hair tied back into a braid grabs Nightcrawler by the front of his vest and hoists him up.

"Devils are never sorry." The handsome blue Angel says as his folded golden metal wings slide open to reveal two pairs of wings… one large set and a smaller pair below. The larger pair come up over the Angel's golden armored shoulders in a swift blur and move to form shears so as to cut Kurt's head off, but Volstagg quickly places his large broad-headed axe in front of Kurt's face from above and blocks the metallic wings as he stands behind Kurt. The wings nick the spell-forged steel axe.

"This… Devil as you call him… is a friend to the Prince of Asgard…" Volstagg says with a low grumble.

"Therefore… if you have a problem with him, Cherybem…" Fandral says as his rapier's point comes under the Angel's clean-shaven chin from Kurt's left.

"You have a problem with us." Sif says and pulls her sword from her shield and takes her battle-ready stance on Kurt's other side. The Cherybem looks around at the group with a stoic gaze… Hogun is silent but his dark eyes promise pain if pressed into a fight as he holds his mace ready on his shoulder.

"Very well then…" The Angel says and his metallic wings slide and snap back in quick fluid motions to their folded position. Nightcrawler teleports from the grip and stands between Volstagg and Fandral. "I will be keeping my keen eyes upon you… Devil." The Angel then opens his wings once more and in one flap, he is airborne and soaring away.

"Thank you… all of you… for standing up for me." Kurt then says gratefully to the four warriors.

"It is no less than what Thor would do if he were here." Sif says as she sheathes her sword.

"So that vas a Cherybem." Nightcrawler states as he absently rubs his neck and looks skyward towards the fleeing figure of the Angel.

"Aye." Volstagg says with a grumble in his throat. "A rather zealous bunch the whole lot of 'em."

"Vhere do they come from?" Kurt then asks as he looks at the four Asgardians.

"They are nomads with no Realm to call home." Fandral says. "Though I have heard they harbor an intense hatred for Devils, which I see is very true."

"Vhy?" Kurt asks curious to know so he can avoid future conflict.

"That is a question for the Scholars." Fandral then says with a pat to Kurt's shoulder as he passes.

"Come. Spar with me." Sif then says with a small smile to the blue devil as she pulls/drags him to the training squares.

* * *

><p>"Father! What is the meaning of all this?" Thor asks loudly as he approaches King Odin whom quickly dismisses his attendants, courtiers, and petitioners from the throne room.<p>

"I am ruling the Realm and solidifying the alliances with the others… if you want a more specific answer than give me a more specific question." Odin grumbles to his golden son. The King is clearly in an irritable mood as he huffs and sits down firmly on the golden throne.

"You have opened Asgard up to the other Realms… even allowed Nornheim to send a delegation and I have heard talk that there is a coalition of the Realms centered here… what is the meaning of all this, Father?" Thor asks more clearly and in a softer tone showcasing his curiosity of the matter. Odin sighs.

"As I said before… I have been working to stabilize the peace. After Loki's death… I have done some thinking. I spoke with him in private after I sentenced him and he told me a troubling thing." Odin says and he looks weary upon the throne… Thor knows that age is claiming his father quicker now than ever before.

"Of what did my brother speak?" Thor asks curious as he moves up the steps to the elevated throne. Odin's single eye looks to Thor and that look conveys all the King's worry which he can never speak of. The King waves his hand and a golden force field surrounds the dais.

"Loki spoke of Death and her Lover, Thanos." Odin starts. Thor frowns at this. "Loki worked for Thanos to retrieve the Tesseract… which is an Infinity Stone as you already know by now. Thanos needs the Tesseract to bring his love, Hela… Queen of the Dead, into the Realm of the Living… permanently. He also needs it to release the Phoenix Force trapped within the center of Midgard." Odin then pauses and sighs heavily.

"I vow to not let that come to pass, Father. I shall collect my friend Kurt and return to Midgard at once." Thor says as he stands tall and mighty with the light of honor gleaming in his sky blue eyes.

"There is more, my son." Odin cautions and Thor stops before he turns fully away. "I don't have to remind you what could happen if Thanos recovers all the Stones."

"He will come here… to Asgard… to claim the Gauntlet." Thor says gravely. He knows the story well of how Odin's brother, Cul, got that relic from the Dwarves… Asgard had to pay a tremendous debt to keep the smaller, tougher folk from marching to war with the Realm Eternal… for they are skilled masters of warcraft as well. Asgard's mages exhausted themselves to the brink of death to create so much gold. Soon the golden luster lulled the greedy Dwarves and now every Season, Asgard pays tribute plus gives extra for ingots of spell-forged steel so the Realm's own smiths can fashion weapons and armor.

"Go back to Midgard, my son… keep a close eye out for any Mortal Phoenix Avatars… they will simply draw Thanos' attention to that Realm if they appear as well as prove a danger to themselves and all around them." Odin says and waves his hand. The shimmering golden barrier drops and Thor starts down the steps. "Oh and Thor… be careful." Odin says displaying exhaustion and concern at once. Thor nods then walks out.

* * *

><p>"Fighting you is likened to fighting the wind…" Fandral says as he is brought to his knees with Nightcrawler upon his back… one blade held against the front of his neck while the other is pressing against the back of it just below his hairline. Nightcrawler also has Fandral's rapier held in his tail to fend off Sif's attacks as he spins Fandral around to use as a human shield. He then teleports away when Sif makes to stab at his head as she blocks the sword swipe. "One moment you are here… the next you are there." Fandral then adds as he stands with nothing but his dagger left in his hand. Meanwhile… Nightcrawler crouches menacingly a distance away with his twin daggers in hand and Fandral's sword wagging about in his tail.<p>

"Are you ready to yield, Asgardians?" Nightcrawler asks with a bright smile as his yellow eyes dart between the two he is currently fighting.

"Well, I have to admit… I am at a slight disadvantage here." Fandral says as he looks at his dagger a bit sadly. Sif huffs an annoyed sigh out as she snaps her sword down to bring out her second blade. She then twists the handle and the double-bladed sword becomes two. She tosses one to Fandral.

"There… now let's win this and reclaim our honor." Sif says with a smirk as she eyes Nightcrawler.

"For Asgard!" Fandral says with a grin and the two rush forward. Nightcrawler darts ahead to meet them and positions to catch Sif's sword clashes with his right dagger as Fandral swipes in from his left… Nightcrawler teleports before either Asgardian's weapon meets his own… instead and their swords clash. Nightcrawler reappears behind Sif and trips her then disappears again. Fandral swings back to swipe at his blindside… spell-forged steel clashes against spell-forged steel then suddenly Nightcrawler is gone again. Fandral is surprised when the blue devil reappears crouching before him.

Nightcrawler's arm goes up between Fandral's legs as his other arm catches the incoming strike. With a jerking twist… Fandral finds himself flipped over and on his side as Nightcrawler disappears once more. He then reappears straddling Sif with his blades crossed over her exposed slender throat and his tail holds Fandral's rapier just so that the point is under the charming blonde man's chin… drawing a drop of blood from the nicked skin.

"Do you yield… now?" Nightcrawler asks through his panting breathes from the workout. The two Asgardians have barely broken a sweat.

"Blast it all! I yield." Fandral says with a mock grumble though he smiles merrily. Sif frowns but her dark eyes access the blue devil with a new light and she nods once. Nightcrawler withdraws his weapons and stands. His tail flips Fandral's sword to present it hilt first to its owner.

"That vas fun. Thank you for indulging me." Nightcrawler says as he becomes meek-natured and shy once more. He had displayed a bold confidence just moments ago. Sif finds this curious.

"That was an excellent bout to watch." Volstagg says happily as he clasps and walks over to pat Nightcrawler upon the back… he sends the slight little blue devil pitching forward which Kurt manages to control and roll through only to spring back up to his feet. Kurt smiles brightly and bows to his gathered audience.

"You certainly are a most curious Mortal, Nightcrawler." Sif says as Kurt takes on his shy stance once more.

"Come, my little blue friend! Let us drink our fill at the nearest tavern!" Volstagg bellows as he man hugs Kurt around the shoulders and pulls him from the training square. Soon The Warriors Three and Lady Sif are leading Kurt into the city… Grimmdall, the Scholar, watches them go with a cool look then turns and walks away from the railing.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles absently as he listens to Volstagg ramble on about some adventure dealing with the Light Elves. He stares down for a moment into his barely touched mug of mead as he thinks about his encounter earlier with that Cherybem… the Angel with pale blue skin.<p>

"Greetings Lady Sif, Warriors Three… and good fellow whose name I have not had the pleasure of knowing before now." A tall, lithe Scholar dressed in wine-colored robes says as he greets the gathered troupe. His bright blue-grey eyes look at Kurt from behind silver rimmed glasses as he studies the blue devil.

"Hallo." Kurt says a bit shyly with a nod as he looks up at the blonde man. "I am… Nightcrawler… but I do have another name… Kurt."

"Of Midgard, yes? I am Grimmdall, one of Odin All-Father's advisors. He has sent me to speak with you before you leave. If you wish to speak in a more private setting, I know the perfect place near here." The scholarly man named Grimmdall says and Kurt nods his head. The blue devil excuses himself from his new friends and follows Grimmdall out of the tavern and down the cobbled streets. The people stare, sure, but there are now other interesting faces amid the crowds at the market place so the looks don't linger long.

"It doesn't trouble you the way others stare so?" Grimmdall asks curiously as they walk side by side or try to through the throng of people.

"I freely admit it used to bother me that I looked like a monster… a Demon from the pits of Hell…" A saddens feels Kurt's yellow eyes as he speaks… then he takes a deep breath and continues. "But I accepted that I am the vay I am long ago… for if even a devilish looking man such as myself can serve the One True Gott… and live vith righteousness in mein own heart everyday… then perhaps the evil that ist perceived to be associated vith mein appearance vill not be found vithin me vhen others look at me vith eyes unclouded." Kurt says sagely and smiles softly. Grimmdall looks away. Kurt notices the merest glint of unshed tears but he says nothing more and so a heavy silence falls between them as they continue to walk through the city.

Soon they step into a large garden area that is near the shore and thus close to the Rainbow Bridge. Kurt looks up in wonder at the Bridge of multi-hued light. From down here it seems to be higher up than any bridge Kurt has ever laid eyes upon before. Grimmdall clears his throat to capture Kurt's attention.

"What more do you know about your… unique… appearance?" Grimmdall asks as soon as Kurt's eyes are on him.

"I now know there are others that look like me, not blue… but… demonic… though I have only ever seen just one." Kurt answers.

"Did you get a name?" Grimmdall says with a chuckle as he takes a seat upon a stone bench with gilded knot-work filigree on the sides.

"Azazel." Kurt says after he teleports away and reappears perched on a nearby stone wall. "He vas red skinned, vith black hair, und his eyes vere like mein."

"Azazel? Hmm… both the Devils and the Angels seem to value their names as being of greater worth than any treasure, so you are most lucky to have received the name." Grimmdall says amused.

"Do you know of him? Of the Neyaphem?" Kurt then asks as he leans forward in his crouch on the wall.

"Azazel? Never heard of him before." Grimmdall replies and Kurt's hope wavers. "But the Neyaphem… now them I know of." And with those words Kurt perks up and his tail wags behind him. "They originally came about from Dark Elves cross-breeding with Fire Demons from Muspelheim… and once they had colonies throughout the Nine Realms. They were numerous on Midgard at one point… then they clashed with the Cherybem that had a colony on that Realm as well. Needless to say there was a war betwixt the two Races, Mortals could be found on either side as well as caught between their battles. Then during the last Convergence five thousand years ago… the Neyaphem were expelled from Midgard to Niflheim or Helheim as it is more commonly called."

"So there vas a var. He spoke true." Kurt says as he recalls the brief talk with Azazel during the Latverian Mission.

"Did you defeat this Azazel in battle then, Kurt?" Grimmdall asks.

"No… he introduced himself as ve fought then ve parted vays vhile in the middle of a fight." Kurt says.

"Impressive indeed to get his name without inflicting pain upon him. This Azazel must have thought you were an ally… or could be turned into one." Grimmdall then says and his eyes suddenly dart up to the blue sky and he stands smoothing out his burgundy robes. "I am afraid I must leave you now, good Kurt. It was a pleasure talking with a Midgardian as unique as you." The scholar says with a kind smile then calmly strolls away.

"Aufwieterzain!" Kurt calls out to the departing scholar who waves his hand without looking back. Kurt slumps and blows a stray strand of his dark indigo hair from his eyes… then suddenly… Thor lands solidly on he paved courtyard (which holds and thus remains undamaged).

"Come, Friend Kurt… we must leave for Midgard at once." Thor says as he hands Kurt his backpack which Kurt puts on and secures the snaps across his chest before Thor grabs the pack and whirls Mjolner… and then they are off through the air like an arrow straight for the Bi-Frost.

* * *

><p>The tall platinum blonde-haired Angel from earlier watches as the noble Prince of Asgard and the blue devil fly swiftly from a garden area to the Bi-Frost. His black eyes narrow as he eyes the Devil. Another pale blue-skinned Angel lands light as a feather behind his perch on top of a nearby towering building. This Angel has long dark hair which is tied back into a braid and wears darker blue accents amid his white clothing and silver armor. The blonde one wears white robes with golden armor and red-orange accents.<p>

"What is it, Michael?" This new Angel asks.

"There is a Devil in the Garden… a blue one."

"A blue Devil? The Neyaphem have never been such a color."

"No… go now, Gabriel. Use the hidden paths. Do not engage this blue fiend in combat… instead, watch him, study him… I want to know how and why there is even one of those filthy fiends left in the Garden of Eloheem."

"As you command, Archangel Michael." The Angel Gabriel says as he folds his hands before his chest and bows his head. His silvery metal wings then slide open as he stands straight once more then he flies swiftly away. The Archangel Michael is then left standing there alone frowning as he contemplates what this means for a Devil, a blue one at that, to be on Earth…

'_If this Blue Devil proves troublesome… then I'll make a quick end of him.'_ Michael thinks as he watches the Bi-Frost flash signaling the return of the Prince of Asgard and his demonic friend to Midgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visitations (Part 1)**

Thor and Kurt touch down on the exact spot they left… it is early morning on Earth where it had been late afternoon on Asgard. This disorients Kurt for a moment. He shakes his head to clear the drag of exhaustion now flooding his system.

"Traveling between vorlds is tiresome indeed. I'm going to get some sleep." Kurt says with a yawn. "Thank you, Thor. That vas a most educational trip." Kurt says with a small tired smile.

"Twas nothing less than I'd do for any friend. I am glad to call you such, Friend Kurt… though you still owe me a sparring match." Thor says as they clasp forearms. "Oh… and I have a surprise for you in your pack." Thor then says and Kurt gets excited. The shorter blue devil quickly pulls off his pack then… but Thor stops him. "Open it in your room, my friend." He says and smiles.

"Once more… thank you… thank you so much for doing this, mein freund." Kurt says and smiles warmly up to Thor. "Now if you vill excuse me… Mein bed ist calling."

"Sleep well. You've earned it." Thor says and then suddenly Kurt disappears in a puff of smoke and a muffled 'bamf' noise.

Kurt reappears in his room in the chapel. It is a decently sized room with a single sized bed in the middle along one wall, a low dresser with a large vanity mirror is directly across the room from the bed along the opposite wall, a small night stand on the right side of the bed with a lamp, and on the right side of the door as soon as one enters there is a tall dresser. There is a closet on one side of the wall opposite the door and another door along the same wall that leads to a small bathroom.

As soon as he is in his room, Kurt opens his pack and finds a pair of twin curved daggers plus a smaller straight bladed one… all are in sheathes of finest quality and colored a deep red. The hilts and cross-guards of the daggers mold seamlessly into their holsters. Kurt unsheathes one of the twin daggers and admires the craftsmanship of the weapon.

The blade is single-edged with a slight curve. The blood red hilt curves slight in the opposite direction. It fits nicely in his hand no matter how he holds it. The dagger even rests the full length of his forearm when he holds it underhanded. Kurt smiles brightly and sheathes the dagger then puts them all in a low drawer of his dresser before he sheds his X-Men uniform. He is then so tired that he collapses upon his single-sized bed face-down and passes out immediately.

* * *

><p>Mystique moves through the corridors casually as the students of varying ages mill about. Right now she is disguised as Jean and smiles as she passes… Jean is a safe choice since not many of the students (or even teachers for that matter) bother her… plus there's the fact that Jean tends to stay out of sight most of the time. Being dead and coming back to life (twice!) seems to make one a recluse. She is listening carefully to the gossip as students pass to learn if Kurt has come back from wherever tall, blonde, and gorgeous took him. So far there is nothing about Kurt…<p>

'_Kurt has returned home safely, Raven.'_ Charles' voice flits through Mystique's mind and she feels an instant wave of frustration.

'_I thought I told you long ago to stay out of my head Charles?'_ She thinks harshly to the bald Telepath.

'_And I promised I would never attempt to control you again that same day long ago. I just thought you'd like to know that your son is back.'_ Charles mind-speaks with warmth and Mystique can practically see his gentle smile.

'_He's safe?'_ Mystique thinks with some trepidation flooding in.

'_He is fine… asleep in his bed for he had a full day. Learned a great deal actually.'_ Charles then replies to assuage her worry. A silence falls between them and Mystique's curiosity gnaws at her… she has to know what Kurt learned about his father, Azazel… if anything.

'_Feel free to ask him yourself… however you wish to as long as no one gets hurt. I'll make sure you aren't interrupted.'_ Charles' voice then comes through once more.

'_By interrupted… you mean…'_

'_Logan, yes. He is aware of your presence… as are Captain Rogers and his girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff… the pretty redhead-'_

'_I know who Natasha Romanoff is. I used to work with her at one time.'_ Mystique thinks as she smirks and recalls how they would spar together every time Natasha was stationed at the Triskelion in D.C over the last four years. They had a 'friendly' rivalry… in that they pushed each other to their physical limits to improve their skills, but the tension between them was more of an intimate nature. Mystique quickly veers from those particular memories to spare Charles if he's still listening in that is… She waits for a minute or two and no response comes… hmmm… alone with her thoughts once more. Now what should she do?

Well, she wants to check on Kurt… but he's sleeping… and that could take awhile… which is time that Logan could catch her in. Ugh! She hates to do this… but desperate times and all…

'_Charles?'_ She thinks meekly, embarrassed to even be asking. No immediate reply. _'Charles.'_ She thinks a bit more directly.

'_Yes, Raven?'_ Charles asks and Mystique feels silly for asking this… but here goes…

'_Could you tell me when Kurt is awake? Please?'_ Mystique thinks and to everyone around her… Jean is worrying at her lower lip.

'_If you wish a safe haven to keep from Logan… then know that the door to my Study is always open to you.'_ Charles says and Mystique closes her mind to him as she considers his offer. It has been quite awhile since they actually really talked.

'_I'll be there in five.'_ Mystique thinks tentatively and, before she knows it, her feet have carried her to Xavier's door. She knocks lightly.

'_Enter.'_ She hears in her mind. She sighs and grabs the doorknob. Okay… one word about how she should live her life… and she is so out of here… maybe. Decisions, decisions. Mystique steels her nerves.

Charles has been true to his word and not tried to control her… not even with knowing that Kurt is her son considering he is the sole reason she is even here right now. He has hinted at her talking to Kurt… which she already wants to do, but she just doesn't know how to approach him at this time. Screw it! She's just going to try and bury the hatchet with Charles… if she can… and see where things go. After all, it's not like she's got anywhere else to be right now. She turns the knob and pushes the door open. Charles is alone, thankfully, and so she enters a little hesitantly shutting the door behind her.

"Hello… Mystique. It is nice to see you again." Charles says with a warm smile to Jean after the door is shut… Mystique then lets her disguise drop and the ripple of her skin flows down her body… only the clothes Jean was wearing turns into a white bodysuit with a skirt around her waist, white stockings which leave her heels and toes exposed and white fingerless gloves cover her hands. Her red hair isn't slicked back… now it falls straight and curls in just over her shoulders.

"Hello, Charles." She says working at being casual and not awkward whatsoever.

"That is a very stylish outfit and I must say, you look quite lovely in white." Charles says with his warm smile. He then gestures to one of the two leather upholstered chairs on the opposite side of his desk. "Please, take a seat and feel free to talk about whatever you wish to discuss or say."

Mystique is stunned by his kindness towards her… there have been moments over the last forty years (especially in the most recent decade) where she has done some rather questionable things to Charles, his students, and even his friends.

"I-I'm sorry." She blurts out and looks down at her lap. God! She hasn't felt like this in decades! Mystique takes a deep breath and sighs. "I mean it." She then says and meets Charles' eyes. He just smiles kindly at her.

"There is no need to apologize." Charles says and releases a sigh of his own. Mystique really looks at him now. Charles looks so much older and wiser. The brash young man who was starting out as a college professor has been humbled. He's starting to show his age, while she… she still looks to be in her early twenties. It hits her then… one day, sooner or later, she will be standing by his grave.

"You were following your own path… no matter what I or Erik said to you to sway you either way. I let you have your space since that is what you asked for." Charles then says as he looks down at his desk with sad eyes.

"All that time… all that time we wasted." Mystique starts but a sob chokes her up for a moment. "I wish we could have that time back." She then adds as she looks to Charles sadly.

"There is time still." Charles says with a soft smile and Mystique shares it with him though hers is sad.

"Tell me about Kurt, please? I only met him directly that one time." Mystique then says breaking the short, sad silence. She remembers how she was so cold and distant to him then… she had a mission to focus on, she had to keep her cool. Now? Now she wants to get to know him. After all, he seems to be aging rather slowly himself (considering he was born in '64)… so if they're going to be around for quite awhile, might as well try and get along.

"Kurt… well, you'll just have to sit down with him to really know who he is." Charles starts. "But I will say this… he is a quick-thinker, has a very playful sense of humor, and he has a knack for saying just the right thing at just the right time. He even reminds me of you in some ways." Mystique lowers her head as tears slip from her yellow eyes at Charles' words.

"Sh-should I… talk to him… as myself? Tell him that I'm his mother?" Mystique then asks cautiously with a trembling voice.

"I believe you should do whatever you deem necessary." Charles starts out steering clear of sounding controlling. "If you want to speak with Kurt, then speak with him however you wish. If you believe that this truth is too much for him… then leave now and don't look back. He is full of questions at this time… and what answers he got on Asgard, have proven only to raise yet more questions… such as they always do." Charles says simply to his estranged, adopted sister.

"I want to talk to him… as myself. As Raven." Mystique then says and Charles' eyes brighten with hope.

"Welcome home… Raven." Charles then says and Mystique blinks rapidly as she gives a trembling smile and tears stream down her cheeks.

"It's good to be home, Charles." She then says and moves from the chair to hug her adopted brother as he hovers around to meet her half way. "You should invest in a new pair of legs since Stark is now a benefactor for the school." She says with a small chuckle as they embrace awkwardly. Charles laughs.

"He's already offered." Charles says as Mystique pulls away. "Perhaps I'll take him up on it now." Mystique then sits on his desk and shakes her head at Charles.

"You've always been a stubborn one though… I suppose you feel like that chair has become a part of your identity and that's why you've resisted so far." Mystique then says.

"I am a creature of habit." Charles says then looks at her outfit once more. "And how is it that you found such malleable clothing?" He then asks curiously.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had Reed Richards create some more of his special 'molecularly-unstable' fabric. It adjusts to fit me however I wish and it changes colors." Mystique says and emphasizes her point by changing the white to crimson then black then back to white.

"Impressive." Charles says with his warm smile.

"Well… S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't like me running around without any clothes on… plus I was ready for a change anyways." Mystique says honestly. Suddenly the door opens…

"Charles? Are you busy? I have some files-Oh my Lord." Beast says as he walks in holding some files in his furry clawed hands, but he freezes at the sight of Mystique. He then visibly struggles to swallow.

"It's quite alright, Hank. Mystique isn't here to cause any problems." Charles says as he senses the rising tension radiating from both of the blue Mutants.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Hank then says a bit gruffly when he finally finds his voice. Mystique sighs and can't look Hank in the eyes. She did him wrong… he loved her… and she turned her back on him to choose Erik and his Brotherhood.

"I came to apologize… to Charles, to you… to everyone." She starts and worries at her indigo lower lip as her yellow eyes lift to meet Hank's hard gaze. "But I am here to speak with Kurt… he's my… son." She then confesses to her former blue-furred friend.

"I know… I ran his blood tests when I came back to the school after my extended time in Washington. I'd recognize your DNA anywhere, even if it is only half." Hank says coolly. "Let me guess… his father was Azazel? Of course that isn't too much of a stretch now is it? More like a certainty." Mystique curls in on herself as his tone gets more and more condescending.

"Hank… enough. She is making the effort to change. The least we can do is afford her the same curtsey." Charles then says with his typical fatherly-sternness.

"Very well then… Charles… I will discuss these with you later then." Hank says as he holds up the files in his arm.

"We shall indeed, Hank. Thank you." Charles says and offers a friendly smile. Beast just eyes Mystique suspiciously before he leaves closing the door as he goes.

"He doesn't trust me." She then says sadly and slips from the top of Charles' desk to move to a window.

"No he does not… but you can change that… you know you can, and I won't push you." Charles then says with his own sigh. They talk a little more and time passes then there's a knock on the door several minutes after Beast had left. The door opens to reveal Captain Rogers and the Golden Prince of Asgard, Thor.

"Well, I see there's no need for one conversation I was going to have with you." Steve says as he looks to Mystique. She notices the curiosity and caution in his bright blue eyes. She finds herself wondering if she should be jealous of him for being with Natasha or if she should be jealous of Natasha for being with him. Thor looks at her with nothing but curiosity.

"Are you Mystique?" Thor asks as quietly as he can as Steve and Charles engage in conversation.

"I am." She answers as she eyes him closely.

"Walk with me then." Thor says as he offers his beefy left arm. Mystique hesitates but then hooks her right arm in his and they leave the Study so Steve and Charles can talk without interruption. As they go, students stare at the pair but no one hassles them. They soon find themselves outside in the sunshine of this unseasonably warm autumn day. The trees have all turned from green to varying shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown as they walk around the garden area for several minutes.

"Kurt told me about you." Thor says softly in his deep rumble of a voice breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Mystique looks to the Norse God eager to hear more. "He told me how it was a comfort to him to see another colored as he is. If you will forgive me for being so forward… but I must say that you are quite stunning." Thor then takes her free left hand and gently kisses it. Mystique's blue face flushes a deep purple and her yellow eyes flutter like some nervous schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"If I was not engaged currently in a relationship with a Mortal… I would be inclined to court you." Thor then says with a smile as he watches all these differing emotions cross her lovely face.

"Well… if it doesn't workout with her… you can always look me up." Mystique then says with a wink to the tall, gorgeous blonde man and now it is Thor's turn to blush. He laughs it away.

"Alas, I fear my friend Kurt will be heartbroken for I think he fancies you." Thor says casually with a soft smile. Mystique instantly shuts down and turns her face away from Thor. She's going to have to nip that in the bud and fast. Thor notices her sudden shift in mood.

"Did I say something to offend you, my Lady?" Thor asks curiously concerned.

"There's something about Kurt… and myself… that you must know, but I want your word Thor that you won't blurt it out before I can talk to him." Mystique says sternly. Thor agrees to remain silent on the matter.

"You have my word as the Prince of Asgard."

"Alrighty then… Kurt…" Mystique sighs then pushes through. "Kurt is my son."

"Your… son?" Thor says in a near-whisper. "He does not know… you must tell him this, my Lady. I have seen the horrors wrought by family keeping secrets from family." Thor says and his face fills with a painful sorrow that makes Mystique feel even worse for hiding the truth from Kurt. The clear midday sky begins to cloud over threatening rain. It just adds to the somber mood.

"I plan on talking to Kurt when he wakes up here later." Mystique then says. Thor blinks the tears from his own eyes and quickly wipes the evidence of them away though the sky still darkens and the distant rumble of thunder can be heard.

"It is for the best… good luck, Lady Mystique." Thor says and his deep voice is thick with emotion though he tries for a smile.

"Raven… call me Raven." Her own voice begins to waver now as well.

"Very well… Good luck, Lady Raven. Fare thee well." Thor says with a sad smile and kisses the back of her blue hand gently. Mystique then hears Charles whisper in her mind that Kurt is awake… She excuses herself from Thor's company and heads off towards the chapel on the school grounds. She is so nervous as she enters the small building. She worries at her lower lip as her hand hovers over the door to his bedroom ready to knock… then the door pulls away as it is opened…


	4. Chapter 4

**Visitations (part 2)**

Kurt opens his door and is surprised to see Thor standing outside with his large hand held up ready to knock.

"Oh? Thor." Kurt says surprised to see the huge blonde demi-god. "Thank you for the daggers. They are quite beautiful." Kurt then says with a wide merry grin.

"May I come in? There is something I wish to speak with you about… in private." Thor then asks gently in his deep voice.

"Ja… ja, of course." Kurt says then steps aside allowing the tall man's bulky frame to enter into the modest room. Thor looks around at the clean and orderly room… well, except for the discarded parts of the uniform laying about on the floor leading to the single-sized bed. Everything is in its proper place.

Thor spots the dresser on the opposite side of the room from the foot of the bed, atop it is an open bible and a rosary hangs above on the ornate Victorian-styled frame of the vanity mirror. Blue eyes go hooded from sorrow at the thought that Kurt wakes up every day seeing himself first thing and perhaps looks that way before he turns off the small lamp on the nightstand beside his bed each night. Constantly reminded of what he looks like… yet never knowing why… until…

"Vhat ist dis about, mien freund?" Kurt says snapping his visitor from their thoughts. Kurt shuts the door then turns around… "Mien Gott!" He exclaims and is startled to find Mystique standing before him.

Kurt's yellow eyes dart to his dresser… there is just enough distance that he could teleport over there, whip his tail around as he pulls out his daggers, and then defend himself from any attack she springs on him. Kurt does it… he teleports, opens his dresser drawer, and pulls out all three daggers in two blinks. He is ready to fight with a dagger in each hand and the third held in his tail.

"I've come to talk, not fight." Mystique says as she still stands near his bed with her hands raised to show she isn't a threat. Kurt looks at her confused.

"Vhy are you here then?" He asks curiously as he stands up from his fighting stance/crouch. He holds his daggers ready though the rest of him relaxes.

"I have something important to tell you." She starts and looks at him sadly. "Like you… I'm older than I look. Also… I'm the reason you are blue. I'm… your mother." She then says sadly and looks down. Tears sting her yellow eyes as she fears he will reject her immediately.

"My… mein mother?" He says in a small voice and drops his daggers which clatter on the rug covering the hardwood floor. "Und mien father ist…" Kurt starts to ask but pauses to swallow.

"Azazel." Mystique says before he can finish his question. "Azazel is your father. I met him before I split ways with Charles back in the Winter of '62. He and the others of the Brotherhood were captured after Kennedy was assassinated. I was the reason he got caught." Mystique recalls that long ago November day in '63… how a member of a S.H.I.E.L.D. team attached to the President's detail spotted her and was ready to shoot her… but Azazel teleported in and took the bullet before he teleported her away to the Brotherhood's safe house in West Berlin. He then went back immediately to get the others. She had been seven months pregnant at the time (with Kurt) and she had lost focus because of a surprise false labor cramp allowing her to be spotted.

"Azazel didn't return… none of the others returned. I didn't learn of what happened to them until years later. I learned of Magneto's imprisonment a couple years after you were born… the others I didn't learn about until a decade later…" Mystique says finishing her explanation. She tries to suppress her tears. "They were handed over to a man named Trask and he… he cut them up like animals." She loses it and sobs turning away and letting her red hair veil her face.

"Vhy did you abandon me?" Kurt asks in a small voice as unshed tears threaten in his own yellow eyes.

"Because I was angry and wanted revenge on those who hurt my friends… and loved ones." Mystique starts and tears start to flow down her blue cheeks. "I thought you'd be better off without me at the time. I was afraid I'd just get you killed… or worse… captured." She then shakes as a sudden sob takes her at the thought of what would've been done to Kurt in the hands of someone like Trask.

"I vas captured… by a Colonel Villiam Stryker two years before he sent me to assassinate the President of the United States. So it didn't matter vhether you vere there are not." Kurt says simply and then sighs as he looks down sadly at the floor between them.

"I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry. I should've been there for you. I should've kept you. I shouldn't have been so selfish and driven by hate." Mystique says as she cries. She pauses and collects herself as best she can… though tears still slip from her eyes. "I understand if you hate me… I really do. I just wanted you to know the truth." She then turns and reaches for the doorknob.

"Stop. Please don't go just yet." Kurt says breaking his silence before Mystique can turn the knob. "I… I vant to know more. Please… sit und tell me of mien father." Kurt then says softly as he gestures for her to sit upon his bed. Mystique turns and looks at him… there is no condemnation in his eyes or posture… so she does as he asks… she sits and tells him what she knows of Azazel.

* * *

><p>A few hours pass and Kurt learns of all that his birth mother knows of his real father. He was a fighter willing to kill any and all who got in his way (Kurt has had some up close and personal experience after encountering the red devil for the first time during the recent mission team-up with some Avengers). She then tells him of how Azazel had a gentler side. How he would take her anywhere and make it a romantic venture. How he would say the sweetest things… and get her nearly anything she wanted.<p>

"You loved him." Kurt says finally. "Even though he vas a murderer… und he looked like the Devil himself." Kurt chuckles at that last part. He then frowns and closes his yellow eyes as his shoulders slump. "I thought I vas unvanted. Unloved by mien birth parents… after all… look at me." Kurt says then looks at Mystique with sad eyes. "But you did vhat you had to do… und I am thankful for it. I vas loved und admired in the circus. I vasn't alone." Kurt then says with a sad, sweet smile. Mystique sobs at his words.

"That's good… I didn't want you to be alone." She then says as she controls her emotions. "I wanted you to be happy… because I loved you… it was so hard for me to give you up… but I had to. You would've had no life with me." She then goes silent once more and her shoulders shake from her sobs.

"It ist alright. Everything vorked out as it vas meant to." Kurt says to comfort Mystique. "You veren't ready… but you are here now… so perhaps now you are ready." Mystique wipes at her eyes and then looks up to her grown son with sad smiling eyes.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to try." She then says and Kurt hugs her. Mystique is surprised yet smiles and returns the hug. She decides to stick around the School… for Charles and Kurt's sake.

* * *

><p>Natasha strolls down the sleek futuristic corridors of the sub-basements at the Xavier Institute. A small smirk plays upon her lovely face as she ghosts a hand over the metal door behind which the Winter Soldier awaits. She slides the hatch open and peers inside. The Winter Soldier is lying down upon the simple bed with his right hand behind his head and his metal arm resting at his side.<p>

" 'Harvest the crop before the frost sets in.' " She says in perfect Russian and the lounging soldier looks to her with curious eyes. She continues, " 'When the snow falls white, blood splashes perfect crimson upon its pure canvas.' " His blue eyes stir and grow cold. Natasha then closes the little shutter and walks away with a contented smile after giving the Winter Soldier's trigger. She pulls out her phone with her left hand and begins to txt.

Phase 1 status: Complete… Winter Soldier is active… Blood bath imminent

Phase 2 status: Pending… Key is being moved to Avengers Tower

Natasha blows a bubble with her pink gum as she hits 'send' and waits for the reply as she heads to the elevator. Her phone vibrates.

Change in plan to Phase 2… wait for the signal before you steal the Key

What is the Signal?

You won't be able to mess it… for 'Strings will soon be Cut'

Understood

"Hey, Natasha." Sam says as he walks up to the redhead after she steps out of the elevator onto the main floor. He smiles warmly at her. "Clint just arrived in the quinjet and Steve's ready to go."

"Is Thor there as well?" Natasha asks with a hint of curiosity.

"He left about an hour ago. Something about testing the strength of the 'Man of Spiders' or some such. He took that scepter as well." Sam says with a chuckle then shakes his head. "Anyways… I'm off to pack a few things to chill with ya'll at the Tower for the night then I'll be back here at the school by this time tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you." Natasha says and soon her and Sam are out the main doors headed towards the apartment building the two men share. The sky overhead is cloudy and rain drizzles down. There is the rumble of distant thunder as they go threatening heavier rain to come.

"You know, Sam… I can't begin to thank you for being such a help to Steve when I'm not around." She begins making casual conversation as they walk.

"That's not a problem at all. Not everyone can say they're homies with Captain America." Sam says in his typical smiling way. Natasha smiles at him and it is tinged with sadness. Sam then adds on a bit more of a serious note… "He missed you terribly. Everyday he'd mope. He'd try and hide it… but I could see the signs. He needs you, Natasha. More now than ever." Sam says and Natasha's eyes get a little misty though she tries hard to hide the unshed tears. Sam sees them all the same.

"He's a great guy." Natasha states and smiles sadly.

"The best… with a heart of gold." Sam says as he opens the door and allows Natasha to enter first. They quickly pack and soon find themselves on the wide open lawn behind the mansion.

"Didn't forget anything did you?" Steve asks as the pair strolls up.

"Nope." Natasha says with a smile as she wraps her arms around Steve's neck. "I've got all that I need in my arms." She says and plants a sweet kiss to the super soldier's lips.

"I'll try not to get left behind then." Steve says with a grin as Natasha pulls away then goes up into the quinjet. Steve's eyes follow her. Sam then walks past Steve and up the ramp. "Not flying this time?" Steve asks as he follows then presses a button to close the back hatch.

"Can't fly all the time." Sam says grinning. "Besides… it's nice getting chauffeured for a change." He then adds loudly so Clint can hear him.

"This isn't 'Driving Ms. Daisy', Tweety Bird." Clint says in reply as he flicks some switches, pulls back on the stick, and eases the thrusters forward.

"Ha! I get that reference! I love Looney Tunes." Steve says and grins.

"You know they remade those old cartoons into a new series." Sam says.

"I know… some of the younger kids watch it and I sit with them. It's very different yet the characters are still quite recognizable. I like it." Steve says about 'The Looney Tunes Show' on some cartoon channel. In seconds they are airborne and headed for the Big Apple. As the quinjet disappears from view… a new arrival descends from the clouds on wings of silver to land lightly upon the roof of the chapel so as to observe what transpires below.

* * *

><p>Night descends more swiftly now as the days grow shorter. A light rain patters over the fallen leaves and there is a chill in the air. The students left at the mansion for the week long Fall Break are all hunkered inside going about their usual evening business before bedtime. Meanwhile outside on the edge of the school grounds… there are several bursts of flame as a small group gathers in the dark.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Collateral Damage**

The night wears on and the rain eases up… and soon nearly all the lights shining in the mansion's windows dim. The distant sounds of thunder rumble up and around the school grounds promising a stormy night to come.

"Do we really have to do this in the rain?" A young woman asks as she makes sure the hood on her raincoat with the outrageous multi-colored swirling patterns stays in place as a gust of wind swirls about the gathered group of six.

"It's rainin' men! Hal-leh-lu-jah! It's rainin' men!" One of the other six starts singing in an exaggerated accent. The singing man is dressed in a red body suit with a black tactical vest, gloves and boots. A black hood is pulled up over his red mask-covered face. Red tinted goggles are over the black diamond accents over his eyes. He had twin katanas strapped to his back. "I'm goin' out… and getting' ab-so-lutely soaking wet!" He continues on with the lyrics as he gyrates his hips and wiggles his apple bottom around… bumping it up against a tall burly man with a reinforced cement helmet on who does a double take and frowns grumpily at the singer.

"For the love of-! Will you just shut it!" The large man says and starts to uncross his bulging arms. "I will push you through that brick wall, Mate. I'm not jokin' either." Juggernaut says gruffly in his streetwise London accent.

"Push it… mmm… push it real good." Deadpool then starts singing and humming the beat as he taps hips with the unstoppable Mutant yet again.

"Oy! You asked fer it!" Juggernaut says heatedly as he reaches out to grab at the merc with a mouth. Deadpool squeals like a girl and skips away to hide behind Sabertooth.

"Save me… almost equally big man." Deadpool says in a high pitched effeminate voice as he shakes his hooded head in a trembling fashion.

"Enough! All of you!" Sabertooth starts and growls to emphasize his point. Everyone stills and goes quiet.

"Yes, sir." Deadpool says in a mock military voice as he stands rigid and salutes the fierce blonde man. Deadpool then laughs and adds in a more childish voice, "I wonder if Captain America is still in there?" He then draws his swords and lets his voice get deep and dangerous. "Cause if he is… then I'm gonna cut him to pieces."

"Save it, Wade." Sabertooth says to the insane mercenary. He shakes his head and his long, wild blonde hair just sticks to his face, neck, and coat because of the rain. Ever since that fight back in '78, Wade Wilson just hasn't been the same… in fact, he's worse… guess that's what happens when you have a telepath control you for too long like some sorta puppet… or let a lunatic experiment on you. He does have moments of clarity… but those are so few and far between that it's hard to predict when he'll revert to such a state… or how long it will last. So Deadpool is typically as he is currently… random, silly, and extremely dangerous.

"You all know the plan." Sabertooth says as he looks over the five gathered around him. They've all seen combat of one form or another, except the girl. She's new to all of this.

"Uh… I don't. Mind running it by me one more time? And who the hell are you?" Deadpool says in his 'normal' voice first to Sabertooth then to Juggernaut. See what I mean by clarity being random? Sabertooth rolls his blue eyes and sighs, anyone else and he'd just gut them where they stand…

"We're infiltrating this school in two teams… Team A serves as a distraction while Team B busts the Winter Soldier out of his cell." Sabertooth says simply.

"Oooo… which team am I on?" Deadpool then asks as his voice takes on a child-like quality.

"Team B." Sabertooth says and growls showing his frustration.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy Cat. Don't be such an _animal_ about it. Heh-heh." Deadpool says with arms raised then looks to the only female on the team as he says the last part. He winks at her but she doesn't see it since he is wearing goggles. No one laughs so he straightens up. "Sheesh… Tough crowd." Deadpool then says under his breath. There's a flash of flame and the seventh member arrives.

"All is ready. They all sleep save for one… a young boy. I am actively blocking the pair of Telepaths as they slumber, so they shouldn't trouble us even if they awaken." Azazel says as his tail flits about behind him in nervous anticipation.

"Alright A-Team… let's go knock on the door." Sabertooth says with a sharp grin then leaps the brick wall in a single bound. A broad shouldered young man wearing black swat pants, a black leather jacket, and a dark blue shirt underneath strolls up and places his hands upon the brick wall. He focuses, his dark eyes flutter, and the bricks shake and jostle individually until the wall crumbles to dust.

"Way to go… Quaker!" A man with greenish tinted skin and greener hair says as he hops past laughing.

"My name isn't Quaker! It's Avalanche!" The young man with the wild curly black hair says with a huff as he steps over the debris and enters the school grounds. "How's about I call you Frogger from now on?" He retaliates as he follows at a brisk pace with a frown.

"Boys will be boys." The girl says as she makes her way through Avalanche's opening in the brick wall.

"Yay! Fun time with weapons!" Deadpool says in his child-like voice as he draws his swords and starts ahead, but he is stopped by Azazel's tail on his shoulder.

"Nope… you're coming with me." Azazel says as he reaches out to touch Juggernaut and then the three of them are gone in a burst of flame.

"Aww… but I wanted to go crazy swinging my swords around." Deadpool says as they reappear in the woods near an old storm drain that is barred.

"You just might get your chance inside." Azazel says then looks at Juggernaut and nods his head.

"Finally… I get to let off some steam." The big man says as he rushes the bars and brings them down like they are made of toothpicks. "That could be you, little man." Juggernaut says to Deadpool.

"Oh… I'm sooo scared." Deadpool says mockingly as he shakes his raised hands and head. He then 'pfft's and walks on. The trio then makes their way deeper in.

* * *

><p>Kurt feels a rumble and wakes up from his chair. He had given his bed to Mystique for the night and so he walks into his small bathroom (there's just a toilet and a sink in here). He opens the small stained glass window and looks outside towards the mansion. The view is partially obscured by the branches of the trees but since many have fallen he can see the main building a little better.<p>

Kurt feels another rumble, this one is a little stronger now and his worry grows. He quickly teleports into his bedroom and dresses in his X-Men uniform. He straps the daggers Thor gave him on and is ready to head out the door.

"If there's trouble… I want to help." Mystique says as Kurt is stopped at the door with her hand on his shoulder.

"Then let us do this… together." Kurt says with a smile back to his mother. He then turns and pulls her into his arms and bamf… they disappear. Bamf… they reappear out on the lawn in front of the chapel. Mystique quickly changes her outfit from white to black and they make their way up to the mansion quickly enough. As they come around to the front, they see Logan, Scott, Jean, and Beast engaging against four other Mutants.

Logan is busy fighting the burly blonde guy… and they seem fairly evenly matched. Jean is using her telekinesis to hold a green colored guy aloft with his back to her as his long tongue flicks about. Beast engages a young man with wild dark hair who's wearing a leather jacket and as they tussle the shaking in the ground stops only to resume in localized bursts as that young man stomps his foot down or punches the ground to try and get Beast off his feet.

Scott is down on the ground shaking as a girl in a raincoat stands over him with an intense stare on her teenaged face that is all for the red glasses wearing Mutant. Scott tries to turn his head and lift his shades to strike her but his head wobbles and he misses her completely and the beam races towards Jean… The redhead raises her right hand as she looks at the beam just as it strikes her telekinetic shield. It is diverted at an odd angle to strike the tops of a few nearby trees instead but the force of the blast coupled with her distracted state knocks her off balance and she falls. Scott quickly lowers his shades once more but it's too late. Nightcrawler is about to engage the girl when suddenly his mother stops him.

"I can't get Charles to answer me so this has to be a distraction. We must find Charles." Mystique says and Kurt nods his head though he gives a forlorn look to his friends engaged in this battle. He immediately teleports himself and Mystique inside the main doors. They see Storm in her uniform pointing some panicked students to the secret escape tunnels.

"I wanna help." Piotr says in a huff. His muscled shirtless body then turns to metal. "You know I can." He says sternly to Storm.

"Get everyone out. There could be trouble in the tunnels so you lead them to safety. Got it, Colossus?" Storm says commandingly but her voice is filled more with worry than harshness.

"I understand." Colossus says and he turns. "Come on Kitty, Jubilee… we've got work to do." The young man says and the two girls call for scrambling students to follow them to the closest secret passage.

"Kurt?" Storm says as she approaches them heading for the main door. She then gives Mystique a scowl. "Mystique." She says flatly.

"Vhere ist the Professor?" Kurt asks snapping Storm from her anger.

"Headed down to the escape tunnels connected to the second level sub-basement. Rogue and Bobby are with him." Storm says in answer.

"He'll soon have me und mien mother as vell." Kurt says confidently and places a hand to Mystique's shoulder.

"Wait! Kurt! How can we trust-" Storm starts but is cut off as the blue-skinned pair disappears in a puff of foul smelling smoke and a bamf sound. "Her?" Storm finishes and sighs. She hopes this isn't part of the Brotherhood's plan to get to Charles… or anyone else for that matter. She then hurries outside and sees what is happening where. She calls up her own electrical energy from within and launches a bolt of lightning from her right hand to strike the girl in the raincoat. That girl screams and falls down stunned by the attack. Scott vomits as he sways on hands and knees. Storm hurries to him to check if he is severally injured.

"J-Jean." He says weakly and points a shaky hand up in his wife's direction. Storm looks in the indicated direction and finds Jean laying on the wet ground out like a light. She hurries over to her friend and checks for a pulse… there is one, steady too. Storm sighs thankful that Jean is just knocked out and not dead… again… for a third time. The white haired woman then feels something grab at her ankle and she is pulled across the wet ground. She is let go as soon as she draws up enough electrical energy to discharge… but she holds it at the feel of release.

"You?! But I-" Storm starts as she notices the Mutant known as Toad facing off with her as he crouches on the side of the building while she is sprawled near the hedge line around the side of the mansion.

"Zapped me with a bolt from the blue." Toad says in his British accent and the left corner of his mouth twitches, as does his left eye, as he cuts over her words. Storm notices the burn scars around his lips. "It took me awhile to recover, love." He then adds. Storm focuses and releases her built up charge at him… but Toad jumps away and flips letting the bolt strike the side of the building. It chips and cracks the brick it strikes and scourges all others for a foot around the impact site. Toad then comes down aiming for Storm's chest as she lies in the prone position. She quickly rolls out of the way as he hits the wet ground and tumbles off to the side. He stops in a crouch looking at Storm as she lies upon her stomach on the rain-soaked grass.

"Time for some payback." Toad says and twitches his mouth and eyes as a seizure takes him for a split second.

"Not today." Storm says as she releases the next burst of built-up electric energy from her body. It races swiftly along the wet grass but Toad jumps away. Storm rolls and gets up before Toad comes back down. As he does she focuses and directs a strong gust of wind to catch him and slam him into the side of the mansion. He hits the brick and stone wall hard and is stunned for a moment. He slips down but stops as he presses his hands and braces himself to the surface. He glares at the dark skinned woman from behind his goggles.

* * *

><p>Colossus, Kitty, and Jubilee are running ahead of the group of kids as they make their way through the escape tunnels. Jubilee is generating a sparking crackle of rainbow light in her left hand to illuminate the darkened tunnels.<p>

"What's this?" Comes a deep British sounding voice from the quasi-darkness ahead. A tall, brutish man appears with a strange helmet and a cocky smirk. "A bunch a scared rabbits? Rabbits get squashed." The man says and shouts out a roar as he rushes at them.

"Move!" Colossus yells as he stands his ground and catches the on-coming brute. He grabs hold of this man but he is pushed backwards and his bare metal feet scrape against the concrete floor. The kids get out of the way.

"Hello. Goodbye." Deadpool says as he suddenly appears in front of Jubilee. The Asian girl screams as he swipes a sword across to part her head from her shoulders… but the blade passes through without affecting her.

"Everyone to me!" Kitty yells as she eyes Deadpool and all the kids crowd around to touch Kitty and each other.

"What the hell is this?" Deadpool says as he swings his swords and they just pass through all the kids. He even stumbles through them. "This is no fun and totally unfair!" There's a flash of flame and suddenly from the shadows a red devil appears. Some of the kids scream including Jubilee, but Kitty keeps her cool.

"Forget them and move on." Azazel says as he completely ignores the kids and eyes Deadpool. He then turns his yellow eyes to the kids. "Get out of here. Now." And they comply.

Kurt and Mystique reappear in the futuristic and sterile looking corridors of the first level sub-basement. They look around and hurry off from the elevator door.

"Professor!" Kurt yells out.

"Charles!" Mystique calls. Suddenly, Rogue comes around a corner. She is dressed in black jeans and her green coat with the hood lowered. Black gloves cover her hands.

"Kurt? Oh thank god… Ah've been worried about ya since ya left without saying goodbye ta me." Rogue says and she hurries up to Kurt and hugs him tightly. Her hair serves to keep their cheeks from touching.

"I am fine, Frauline." Kurt says as he holds his closest friend a little tighter then he pulls away. "Vhere ist the Professor?"

"This way." Rogue says and she turns around and hurries back the way she came from with Nightcrawler and Mystique close behind. They soon find themselves in front of a non-descript metal door with Iceman and Charles before it. Bobby is in his uniform and Charles is in his night clothes with a robe on.

"What is going on Charles?" Mystique asks curiously as she looks at the man in the hover chair with worried yellow eyes.

"Ah was hoping you'd be able ta tell us that." Rogue says a bit cuttingly as she places a hand on her hip and glares at Mystique with her green eyes.

"I'm as much in the dark about this as you are." Mystique says and she tries to keep any hostility from her voice but it is hard right now.

"Like hell ya are." Rogue says a bit more harshly and the two women square off but before either makes a move to fight or anyone can say something to stop them… two canisters roll down the hall and burst. Smoke is everywhere.

"What is going on?" Iceman asks as he starts to cough and ices up. He then creates an ice wall to block the corridor the smoke bombs came from.

"Charles… who's behind this door?" Mystique asks as she gets in close to Xavier.

"The Winter Soldier." Charles says as he coughs. Mystique shifts her form to look like Angel. The great white feathered wings flap and clear the smoke from around her and Charles.

"Oooo… pretty birdie." Comes a man's voice yet it is child-like… and a sword blade erupts through Angel's stomach.

"Raven!" Charles shouts as the blade is removed and the form wavers… Mystique drops on top of Charles. Her hands catch the arm rests and she lifts her head to look at Charles. Worry is in both of their eyes. Charles then looks up and sees that Rogue is fighting their attacker… she's good having trained hard with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson… but this man in red and black is far better. Soon he has slipped a blade into her back and Rogue crumples to the floor. The attacker teleports away as Nightcrawler teleports in close. The blue devil rubs a strand of white hair from Rogue's face as Iceman sends a blast of ice at the on-coming attacker.

"Ice, ice, baby." The man chants as he dances around the blasts of ice. He then sweeps Iceman's feet out from under him and twirls his sword until he holds it point down to bury it deep into Bobby's prone form… but Nightcrawler teleports in crouching over Iceman and catching the blade with his crossed Asgardian daggers.

"You hurt mien freunds!" Kurt says angrily and his yellow eyes burn like never before. He then pushes the sword away and kicks Deadpool in the stomach hard. He then teleports behind the falling mercenary and knees him in the back of the head. He then teleports in front of Deadpool as his body flips and brings his fists down to smash their attacker into the floor hard. Both daggers are buried in the man's back to the hilt. Kurt stands over the still form breathing heavily with his hands still clutching his daggers. His shoulders are racked with his near-silent sobs.

"She's still alive." Iceman says as he presses his gloved hands to Rogue's wound.

"So… am… I." Deadpool manages to spit out and stir. Nightcrawler teleports away taking Deadpool with him. He reappears next to Rogue sitting atop the mercenary. He yanks back the black hood and tears off the goggles and red and black mask… the man is scarred and bald. Kurt cuts his cheek with the dagger held in his tail. He watches as the cut seals itself…

"Just like Logan." Nightcrawler says. He then grabs Rogue's hand with his tail and removes her glove with his left hand before his tail sits her fingers to Deadpool's skin. Rogue whimpers and thrashes weakly. She mutters 'no, no more, stop' over and over then yanks her hand away once she is fully healed. Her green eyes are wide as she looks at the man who had attacked her with pity and understanding.

"Who are you? Why did you attack our school?" Iceman says as he freezes Deadpool into place. The unmasked mercenary starts to chuckle… which quickly grows into a full hearty laugh.

"See ya… wouldn't want ta be ya." The man says and disappears as he teleports away. Iceman groans in frustration as Nightcrawler looks around with his daggers at the ready for the next attack.

"Who the hell was that?" Rogue asks as she moves in to check on the Professor. Mystique is kneeling beside his chair clutching her stomach.

"That was the mercenary, Deadpool." Mystique starts as she looks up at the gathered X-Men. "I heard about him while I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Nightcrawler then comes in to check on her wound as an attack fails to occur. "I'm fine. I'll live." She tells Kurt then turns her attentions back to Charles. "Deadpool is completely insane. I was sent to bring him in once but he can teleport and so he slipped through my fingers. He's a killing machine… and when money is involved… he will complete his task… unless he is offered more, way more in cash."

"I think I have a solution then." Charles says and sighs. He just hopes it will work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I see the actor Kal Penn as Forge in this (if you don't know who Kal Penn is... he played as Kumar in the Harold and Kumar movies)

* * *

><p><strong>Snap Decisions<strong>

Colossus is pushed back hard down the long tunnel. He struggles with all his might to slow the onslaught. Juggernaut just chuckles at the attempt.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the unstoppable Juggernaut!" The Brit yells and grunts as he pushes harder and suddenly they pick up a bit more speed. Colossus is surprised… but he remembers what Captain Rogers had taught him. Colossus then shifts his grip on the Juggernaut then shuffles his feet… using the brute's own momentum against him, Colossus redirects Juggernaut's movement as he rolls the large man over his hip. Juggernaut goes tumbling down the tunnel. He crashes through the door at the end which leaves Juggernaut sprawled out in the sleek modern corridors of the second level sub-basement.

"You bloody wanker." Juggernaut says gruffly as he rights himself and eyes Colossus with his hard eyes as the metal Mutant steps out into the hall. Juggernaut lunges forward and Colossus dodges letting Juggernaut barrel down the tunnel. He halts and turns around.

"For being so 'unstoppable'… you seem fairly quick to stop… Blockhead." Colossus says remembering Steve's lessons about misdirection and goading. Since the Juggernaut's power is in his momentum, Colossus needs to keep this guy distracted until he can immobilize him. 'If only Bobby was here.' Piotr thinks to himself then dodges at the last second… but grabs a wrist as Juggernaut reaches out for him and redirects the brute down the corridor. Juggernaut yelps in surprise as he trips and rolls down on the floor. Colossus only had time to put his uniform pants on… but there is a communicator in his belt buckle…

"Bobby! Bobby! Can you hear me? Do you even have your communicator on?" Colossus says as he pulls the silver 'X' symbol off and holds it to his face like a cellphone. Colossus then spins to his left to dodge another on-coming attack… Juggernaut breezes by cussing at Colossus as he goes.

"Colossus? Is that you?" Bobby says over the communicator. Piotr silently thanks a higher power that Bobby answered.

"I need you down on the second level sub-basement… Now! There's a guy down here that needs to chill." Colossus says and as Bobby replies, Colossus doesn't hear it clearly as he is caught from behind and slammed into a wall… then through it and the next one… until they burst out into the Danger Room.

"Hey! I just got done tuning everything up!" An Indian guy says as he adjusts his specialty glasses and rolls away from the open panel in the floor along the wall the pair burst out of. "Okay… don't listen to the tech genius." Forge says as he scrambles away from the brawl. Colossus manages to redirect Juggernaut's momentum before they reach the center of the room. They then square off and eye each other for a long moment.

"Let's see how you like this, big guy." Forge says as he enters the control room and activates the highest level of difficulty then flips a few switches and presses a half dozen buttons and suddenly robot arms unfold from the ceiling with various devices attached to the ends. One is a flamethrower, another blasts liquid nitrogen, another has a buzz saw blade and so on.

"Forge! Let Iceman in when he gets here so we can stop this guy!" Colossus yells as Juggernaut comes in and he grabs his wrist and flips him. An arm comes down spraying liquid nitrogen. Colossus has to jump back or get hit with the cold liquid as well. "Watch it!" Colossus shouts.

"Sorry." Comes Forge's voice over the PA system. Forge is busy typing in code on the computer at a frenzied pace so the robots will track only the Juggernaut… then the door opens distracting him for a moment.

* * *

><p>"I have to go." Iceman says as he puts his communicator back in place on his left shoulder. The silver badge snaps back on.<p>

"Go, Bobby. We can handle everything from here." Charles says as he gives the young man a nod.

"I'll teleport you to the second level elevator." Kurt says and touches Iceman's shoulder. In a puff of smelly smoke and a muffled bamf… they are gone. Ten seconds later and Nightcrawler is back. "What now, Professor?" Kurt asks Charles.

"Well, my telepathy is being blocked at the moment. If we could just figure out how this is being achieved and disrupt it-" Charles starts.

"I hate to interrupt… but you have something I need." Comes a smooth voice with an unfamiliar accent. Everyone turns to see the red devil in black and crimson standing down the other end of the corridor that is free of ice. His tail flits casually.

"Azazel." Mystique says as her yellow eyes widen at the sight of the man she long thought dead. His yellow flit to her and a flicker of emotion passes quickly before he goes blank once more.

"You cannot remove Mr. Barnes from my custody. He has decided to learn his past in order to determine his future. Respect his wishes and leave." Charles says firmly as he turns his hover chair towards the red devil.

"Very well… you leave me no choice." Azazel says and disappears in a burst of flame. He reappears in front of Kurt who manages to block the short sword strike with his twin daggers and the tail stab from Azazel with his own tail. Kurt then kicks Azazel in the gut and knocks the red devil back. Azazel disappears in flames.

"Where'd he go?" Rogue asks. They all hear the burst of flames behind them and Kurt turns around but is too late to teleport. Mystique grabs Azazel's wrists and falls to the floor. She slides effortlessly between his legs and drags his upper body with her… flipping him. She then flips up and falls down to straddle his waist.

"This is familiar." She says with a smirk. Azazel gives her a devilish grin. Kurt takes the hint knowing this is their chance to slip away… so he makes a snap decision and teleports them somewhere safe and makes certain they keep the Brotherhood's hands off of Steve's friend. He takes Charles and Rogue into the Winter Soldier's cell.

* * *

><p><em>Early this morning…<em>

The Winter Soldier has lain upon this cot not bothering to sleep since he was placed in his simple room. His mind won't let him sleep… there are too many images, memories, flashing around… but there is a thread that strings them all together and as he follows it… he sees that he wasn't always as he is now. He was once very different. He even had a name… The name that Charles Xavier had addressed him by…

"James." The Winter Soldier says his long forgotten first name out loud into the emptiness of his room. He nods his head at the sound of the name falling from his lips. It fits. He then stares at his metal arm and sees the string of memories as to how he got it… he winces as he sees that blonde man, Captain America, reach for him as he clings to a tattered hunk of metal… reaching out desperately with such pain in those blue eyes… then James feels himself slip… and he falls and falls and falls…

He closes his eyes and turns his head away as he moves his left hand from sight. The past is hard and full of pain, death, and sorrow. It all becomes more emotionally blank after he gets his metal arm. More brutal. Does he really want to fully remember… everything… right down to the most minor detail?

James tries to sleep… he really does, but he keeps rolling around looking for a comfortable spot. He recalls how he was always strapped to a chair or hospital bed of some sorts… never in a bed… unless… James then recalls the caress of soft skin, pouty lips on his, the panting moans of a woman as he'd snap his hips in a quick staccato rhythm… the flash of red hair, no blonde, no red… both? His eyes snap open and he sits up on the bed. His heart is pounding in his chest as he still faintly hears the whispered moans of a woman drift through his memory. He can't stop thinking about red hair and ocean hued eyes now. Who is she? Why does he feel this way about the redheaded woman?

James sighs as he runs his right hand through his hair… his _long_ dark brown hair. It used to never be this unruly. He remembers that blonde he had some time back and how she played with his hair… held his face to hers as well as to other places on her body. He then slides his right hand down his face and feels the scruff starting to stubble on his chin. He needs to shave soon. James chuckles to himself… he's always so concerned about shaving… but doesn't seem too concerned about his hair length.

He gets up and goes into the small bathroom. There's a toilet with a waste basket next to it and a sink with a mirror over it… and that's it. He runs the water until it is good and hot then splashes it against his face. The wrist plating of his left arm opens to reveal a thin double-edged blade that slides up and out between thumb and pointer. James uses this adamantium blade to shave. He has done this ritual so often the ghost of the muscle memory connections operates the movements of his robotics to smoothed perfection. Of course James doesn't contemplate this fact… He thinks about why he wants to stay clean shaven… and finds a memory…

* * *

><p>"You know… if I cut myself and get an infection… and die… it'll be your fault." Little Steve says as he stands there and lets Bucky shave him between his words. All the while Steve is watching in the mirror memorizing the movements so he can shave the other half of his face. It's how Bucky's dad taught him… and since Steve's dad died before he was born… well, what's an honorary big brother suppose to do? They are fifteen and fourteen yet look so different. Steve is small for his age… barely standing five feet tall… while Bucky is a full six inches taller and growing.<p>

"That's why you don't cut yourself, silly." Bucky says. "And if you do… clean it quick and use a fresh towel. My mom drilled that one into me." The taller dark haired boy says.

"Great having a nurse for a mom, huh?" Steve comments on both of their mothers sharing the same profession as Bucky pulls away wiping the razor on a towel slung over his left shoulder. He then offers the handle of the blade to little Steve who takes it and questions, "Why do we have to shave again?"

"Cuz the dames love a smooth chin. Haven't you been paying attention at the movies? The girls gab on and on about it."

"I have." Steve says sheepishly as he smiles and looks away. Bucky knows how the little boy has a crush on Betty Davis… Steve it seems is just drawn to a strong woman. Bucky shakes his head and chuckles knowing that she is the exact thought causing the flush on Steve's face right now.

"Oh, that Betty Davis sure has some pretty eyes. Bet she likes her men clean shaven." Bucky says to encourage the smaller boy to finish shaving. Steve then gets a determined look in his blue eyes and starts shaving in earnest. He takes his time but manages to get through his first shave without cutting himself.

"Though I have to admit… I'm more of a fan of the beautiful Jean Harlow." Bucky says breaking the silence. He then adds, "One for me, one for you… I suppose." Steve just smiles at that as he cleans the razor. Bucky takes the blade back and cleans it in the wash bowl then dries it and folds it before putting it away.

* * *

><p>James, the Winter Soldier, cleans his hidden blade and dries it off before recalling it back into his metal arm. He then flexes the hand as he stares at it for a second. He's caught a glimpse of a deeper memory… a time long ago with…<p>

'_With Steve… before he was Captain America.'_ James thinks then blinks and looks at his clean shaven face in the mirror. He gathers all his hair into a ponytail then holds it tightly with his right hand. He pulls his left hand away to bring the blade out once more and presses it under the gathered hair then with precision and a swift cut… he shears through his dark brown hair.

He tosses the shorn locks away in the waste bin. The chin length bangs frame his face… but as he moves his head, James notices the movements feel lighter. This look is more fitting he surmises as he appraises his reflection in the mirror. The hidden blade retracts and James moves from the bathroom after a quick clean up. He lays down with his right hand under his head and metal arm resting at his side. He contemplates for a moment on the oddness of his metal limb then tries to shift his mind elsewhere as his memories start to take him back to Hydra and he can't help but feel revulsion at what he had done. They said he was changing the world… that he was shaping history. It all leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He lays there staring at the ceiling letting old memories drift past for an unknown length of time… then the shutter to his door opens and he sees a flash of red hair and a blue eye then the full lips of a woman shaded pink.

" 'Harvest the crop before the frost sets in.' " Comes the sultry voice in perfect Russian and James looks to her with curious eyes. This phrase stirs something within him… a memory, perhaps? He just suddenly feels the need to listen to her and obey her command now… Odd… but before he can question it further the woman continues, " 'When the snow falls white, blood splashes perfect crimson upon its pure canvas.' " This phrase strikes a deeper cord and James feels a detachment settling over him. He looks at the door with cold eyes though he struggles internally against this flow of his mind switching into 'mission' mode… which means he is to kill every person he encounters until he receives the halting trigger. The shutter is closed and he is left to his struggle against this detachment. He is just starting to feel again!

It grows within him the more he fights. His anger is rising and he just wants to strike something or someone. He doesn't care. The urge to draw blood and kill grows evermore within him… and James fights against this feeling but it only causes him to develop a headache. James is on the verge when suddenly he hears sounds outside his door…

He snaps into his fight/flight mode. His mind goes blank as he sits up on the single-sized bed and readies for action. Minutes tick past then suddenly three people appear inside the room… a blue devil, a bald man who is lowered to the floor, and a young woman in green with brown hair and a white streak in her bangs. The Winter Soldier kicks into gear and lets the other hidden blade in his left arm slide out. This time the plating on the top of his forearm slides away as a wider blade is revealed that settles on the back of his left hand. He then goes for the blue devil while his back is still turned… but he vanishes in a puff of smelly smoke and the Winter Soldier is left staring eye to eye with the bald man…

"James…" The bald man says and the Winter Soldier finds himself staring into this man's eyes. Suddenly, he feels very grounded… the anger and urge to kill melts away. James blinks and steps back. He looks at the blade on his left hand and retracts it back into his metal arm.

"I… I almost killed you." James says as he stumbles further back and sits upon the small bed. His own blue eyes gaze upon his metal hand as he realizes what he had nearly done.

"I know." Charles says simply.

"You have to go. Leave… before I lose it again and succeed." James says almost pleadingly. Deep down he knows he deserves to be alone… to be forgotten.

"You won't. I will help you to ensure that does not happen. I stopped you just moments ago and I can do it again. I can even help you regain control over your own mind… but only if you want my help." The bald man says from his position on the floor.

"How?" James says as he gives a sad look to the bald man who simply offers a warm smile to return.

"Let's just say the Mind is my specialty… and please, call me Charles." Charles says in his typical fatherly way.

"Why would you help me?" James asks a bit coolly.

"Because you don't really want to hurt anyone… if you can help it." Charles replies. James gives the bald man a curious look then his eyes cloud with a distant sorrow.

"I am a trained killer, a weapon forged for that sole purpose. I know no other life." James then says.

"While you may have done things of that nature… it does not mean that that is your true nature. You have been trained to be a soldier… and Hydra took advantage of that fact. The question now is… what do you want your purpose in life to be?" Charles says as he watches James' face. James contemplates this question… what does he want from life? Answers for one… but those are coming albeit slowly. What should he do? Well, he is a soldier and if he doesn't want to be a mindless killing machine… then perhaps he can protect. This man, Charles, is helpless in the physical sense but he isn't down for the count.

"What's going on out there?" James then asks curiously as he comes back to kneel on one knee before Charles. The bald man gets a distant look in his eyes but he seems to have some difficulty as they flit about. His gaze then returns to James.

"They are here for you… but I cannot determine why. I just know that if you go with them… then you will lose yourself once more, James." Charles answers sadly.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" James then says and cracks a small, weak smile. Charles smiles at this… it means progress and that there is hope yet for the soldier lost in a fall. "Let's move. Get to a better defensible spot." James then says.

"But the door… it's locked from the outside." The young woman with the streaked hair says. James gives her a sly smirk.

"No door is locked to me, darling." James says and gives her a wink then walks over to the door and lets his other hidden blade slide out. He then slips between the door and the frame under the lock and slides up cutting through the bolt.

* * *

><p>"Mystique." Azazel says as soon as Nightcrawler teleports the Professor and the young woman in green away. His yellow eyes look down at the now white outfit she is wearing. His dark brows rise in appreciation. "I see you have taken to leaving something for the imagination. I like." He says and his voice gets low as he smirks at the blue woman straddling him.<p>

"How is it that you are still alive? I seen the autopsy reports and photos of you… and the others." Mystique asks heatedly as her eyes begin to mist. Azazel frowns at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I had to let the humans think they had slain me." Azazel says then suddenly Nightcrawler is back out in the corridor.

"Round two! FIGHT!" Deadpool shouts as he pops in and swings his adamantium katanas around. Nightcrawler catches the blades with own daggers. The metal holds as sparks fly. Nightcrawler holds his own and teleports to get behind Deadpool who just starts dancing like a strange mix of Michael Jackson and James Brown. The merc with a mouth drops into a split on the ground as Nightcrawler appears behind him and stabs forward then Deadpool vanishes to reappear behind Nightcrawler swiping his swords to part the blue devil's head from his shoulders. Nightcrawler ducks and rolls forward.

"Kurt." Mystique says and worry paints her voice and face as she watches her son fight for his life. Nightcrawler stops in a one-knee kneel. His yellow eyes lock with his mother's then he teleports away… Deadpool's swords cut through the smoke as the blue devil vanishes.

"Tricky little bastard." Deadpool says then focuses on Mystique. "Looks like I can get Smurfette instead." Deadpool says as his voice gets menacingly low and he stocks forward. Mystique rolls off of Azazel and winces at the wound in her stomach.

"No! She is mine." Azazel says as he flips up and takes his stance between Deadpool and Mystique.

"Aww… come on! I wanna kill somebody tonight!" Deadpool whines as he stops. Nightcrawler then appears behind the mercenary and brings the pommels of his daggers down upon the back of his skull. Deadpool makes an 'ooo' sound then wobbles and hits the floor.

"Get avay from my mother." Nightcrawler says as he takes his stance with daggers at the ready.

"Now wait and listen to me-" Azazel starts then suddenly the door to the Winter Soldier's room opens and the three look to it as it opens. James looks at the two devils, the unconscious Deadpool, and the blue-skinned redhead on the floor. His brows rise in puzzlement at what he sees.

"Is this a bad time?" James then asks as he looks between the devils.

"You!" Azazel says and rushes towards James. Mystique moves to grab at him. Nightcrawler darts into his path. Azazel collides with Nightcrawler and the pair then collide with James who is pushed back into Rogue and Charles. Mystique manages to grab Azazel's tail and then they all disappear in a burst of flame.

"Ugh… five more minutes, mommy." Deadpool mutters out and rolls over on the floor.


End file.
